Vòng xoay
by yuekochan
Summary: Ta đã nghĩ đó là một lời nguyền, nhưng ông ta nói, đó là một giấc mơ...


_"__Lạ thật, nó giống hệt cha nó!"_

Giữa bao nhiêu danh vọng, quyền lực, nó lựa chọn làm kẻ độc hành. Giữa muôn vạn thứ trường tồn vĩnh cửu, nó lựa chọn một sinh vật mong manh bé nhỏ để đưa theo.

Ta đã từng nghĩ nó chẳng có gì tương tự với ông ta, cho đến khoảnh khắc đó.

Lạ, như ta từng không hiểu lý do cho sự thay đổi của người đàn ông ấy trong quãng thời gian cuối đời. Yêu quái không có tình yêu, yêu quái cũng chẳng cần thứ đó. Yêu quái không sợ cái chết, và cũng không có cảm xúc gì vào giây phút từ giã cuộc sống của mình.

Chúng ta đã tồn tại như thế, trải qua hàng trăm kiếp sống con người. Dửng dưng như cổ thụ vươn cao dõi nhìn từng đời hoa rã vào lòng đất. Chẳng có ý nghĩa gì với chúng ta, những sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi phù du ấy. Chúng sinh ra, rồi biến mất, như áng mây thoáng qua phút chốc, chóng lạc tan giữa vô định đằng đẵng của bầu trời.

Nhỏ nhoi đến nhường ấy, mong manh đến như vậy, nên ta đã không hiểu sự khắc sâu mà loài sinh vật ấy có thể in dấu vào những kẻ như chúng ta, một dấu ấn quá đậm nét như có thể rạch đôi cả cuộc đời.

Đó là khi cô công chúa đó xuất hiện, một cánh bướm xinh đẹp, một nhan sắc tinh khôi. Nhu hòa như sương giăng buổi sớm, và lộng lẫy tựa ánh nắng lúc bình minh.

Tất cả đều nói, người phụ nữ đó là một mầm họa. Tất cả đều cảnh báo về một sự hủy hoại, tan vỡ, lạc lối và bế tắc vĩnh hằng.

"Nực cười!" ta nói " Đó chỉ là một ningen. Nếu các người sợ chủ nhân của mình u mê chỉ vì lý do ấy, thì đừng gọi ông ta là chúa tể."

Đó không phải là bênh vực hay bào chữa, mà là sự thật. Cũng như cái sự thật rằng ông ta đã dựng lên miền Tây của ngày hôm nay từ một đám ô hợp vô tổ chức hầu như không có bất cứ khả năng nào để trở nên lớn mạnh. Không thiếu những kẻ sa đọa vì nhan sắc của đàn bà, rồi đánh mất tất cả những gì mình nắm trong tay chỉ trong tích tắc. Nhưng không phải với ông ta, kẻ đã đánh cuộc cả sinh mạng để đứng lên đỉnh cao của quyền lực.

Cho đến phút cuối cùng, ông ta vẫn là kẻ tỉnh táo. Cho đến phút cuối cùng, ông ta vẫn hoàn thiện được những tính toán của hiện tại và sắp đặt cho tương lai. Sai lầm là thứ nằm ngoài những gì ông ta đã thực hiện, ít nhất là với mảnh đất này. Ít nhất là với những kẻ nằm trong tầm bao phủ quyền lực của ông ta.

Nhưng không phải với bản thân youkai vĩ đại ấy.

Như sa chân vào vũng lầy ở khoảng không gian giữa bóng tối và ánh sáng, như mắc kẹt trong tấm lưới mà tạo hóa đã giăng sẵn đợi chờ. Không thể buông tay cũng khôn bề tiến về phía trước, những năm tháng đó, ta đã cảm nhận tất cả, những gì mà kẻ khác đã không thể nhận ra, những gì mà họ không bao giờ thấu hiểu.

Người ta nói, thời gian không có ý nghĩa gì với những sinh vật như chúng ta. Nhưng khi nhìn người đàn ông ấy, ta biết đó không phải sự thật. Chúng ta không bị tác động bởi thời gian, nhưng lại đau lòng vì hồi ức. Chúng ta tự cho rằng bản thân mạnh mẽ, nhưng thực chất lại chạy trốn khỏi những gì khiến mình tổn thương.

Ồ, với ta đó cũng chẳng phải là điều đáng xấu hổ để mà phủ nhận. Nhiều kẻ, rất nhiều kẻ cho rằng có thể đem chiến tranh làm lẽ sống, có thể dùng chiến công làm lòng kiêu hãnh cho một cuộc sống vô nghĩa quá dài. Ta chẳng muốn phán xét điều gì về bọn họ, nhưng ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ chối bỏ điểm yếu bản thân là một cách giải quyết vẹn toàn.

Song, điều đó cũng không có nghĩa là đơn giản chỉ cần kiên quyết chống lại nó.

Đôi lúc ta đã tin rằng, cả cuộc đời ông ta chỉ gói gọn trong khoảng thời gian đó. Trong cái cách ông ta hoang mang và hạnh phúc, hy vọng và tuyệt vọng. Để cuối cùng còn lại nỗi đau và bế tắc, còn lại một vết rạch dài in khắc trong linh hồn.

_Đó là một lời nguyền_, ta đã nghĩ.

Những năm tháng cuối cùng ấy, ta đã dõi theo để nhận thấy những khắc khoải in hằn vào daiyoukai vĩ đại. Có thể ông ta đã gục ngã, hoặc đang tìm cách tiến lên, có thể ông ta đã nhận ra sự yếu đuối, hoặc là đang trở nên mạnh mẽ. Ta không biết, và không muốn quan tâm.

Ta không thử sức với những gì mình không tìm được cách để vượt qua. Hoặc là với những gì ở đằng sau thách thức ấy.

Vì thế, ta đã không tranh giành với người phụ nữ kia. Cô ta không thể có được vị chúa tể này – theo cách mà ta sở hữu. Và ngược lại, ta cũng không cảm thấy hứng thú để xác lập một mối quan hệ tình cảm đặc biệt với người đàn ông ấy – tương tự cô ta. Mọi sự tranh giành đều vô ích và vô nghĩa ngay từ lúc bắt đầu.

Nằm ngoài khái niệm tình yêu, và định nghĩa của sự chung thủy, giữa ta và người đàn ông ấy là một cam kết trọn đời, điều sẽ tồn tại ngay cả khi cuộc sống của chúng ta kết thúc. Đó là thứ vĩnh viễn thực sự, và ta cũng chỉ cần có thế. Ta là phu nhân của chúa tể miền Tây, là hậu phương, là sức mạnh, là danh vọng và quyền lực mà ông ta có thể nắm lấy. Ta tồn tại cùng bổn phận, cùng quyền lợi và trách nhiệm với dòng máu ta mang. Đó là cuộc sống của ta, con đường của ta, là điều mà ta chọn lựa.

Ta không quan tâm đến bất cứ thứ gì nằm ngoài lựa chọn ấy.

"Nàng là một người vợ hoàn hảo."

Ông ta đã nói lời này vào một thời điểm nào mà ta không còn nhớ rõ. Chỉ biết đó là một đêm mưa, ông ta cất tiếng khi đứng dưới hàng hiên, dõi mắt mông lung vào những giọt nước rơi xuống từ huyền không sâu thẳm. Như chỉ vì một ý nghĩ bất chợt dẫn lối, người chồng – vị chúa tể - quay về phía ta, khẽ cười.

"Cô ta thì sao?"

Ta cũng nhạt cười mà hỏi lại. Ta không định giễu cợt, ta chỉ tò mò. Một kẻ như ông ta, không ai ngờ được cũng có ngày vì một cô gái loài người mà đổi thay nhiều đến thế. Không phải là về mặt lời nói, hay hành vi, mà là điều gì đó tận trong sâu thẳm. Đêm hôm ấy, ta đã cảm nhận được một làn sóng âm thầm cuồn cuộn chảy, đem theo sự rạn vỡ tràn ngập bi thương.

"Là một giấc mơ…"

Màu hoàng ngọc trong đôi mắt ông sâu trầm cùng bóng tối. Câu trả lời bình thản, xa vắng và phảng phất nỗi buồn, như bao hàm cả sự tồn tại một khoảng trống khoét sâu khôn bề lấp nổi. Tiếng nói tiếp theo lặng lẽ tuột ra khỏi bờ môi ông cùng một hơi thở mỏng như khói.

"Vì nàng là người vợ hoàn hảo, nên ta biết, khi ta tỉnh dậy, nàng sẽ vẫn còn ở đó."

_Nằm ngoài khái niệm tình yêu, và định nghĩa của sự chung thủy, đó là điều còn lại mãi mãi…_

Nhưng ông ta đã không tỉnh dậy. Để lại người phụ nữ ấy cùng đứa con bán yêu vừa mới lọt lòng, ông ta buông mình vào bóng tối của Cái chết.

Và ta biết, người chồng của ta – chúa tể miền Tây – đã sống cùng giấc mơ đó cho đến phút cuối cuộc đời….

.

.

.

Hôm ấy lại là một đêm mưa….

Ta đứng dưới hàng hiên tối thẫm của ngày nào, nhìn màu nước xám đổ xuống từ khoảng không mênh mông, bị gió bạt thành những tia sáng ánh lên như những mũi kim xuyên mình qua bóng tối. Hơi mưa lành lạnh thấm đẫm khứu giác, ta nghe thoang thoảng mùi lá khô mục nát dưới lớp nước dày.

Ta đã không ngạc nhiên khi nhận những báo cáo từ chiến trận, ta cũng không gạn hỏi, khi đứa con trai trở lại một mình. Những kết quả đều có thể đoán trước. Đó là cách mọi thứ kết thúc với những kẻ như chúng ta. Sống để chiến đấu, và chiến đấu để chết.

Nhưng đây vẫn là một mất mát rất lớn lao đối với lãnh địa này, và chỉ ngày hôm sau thôi, sẽ có rất nhiều điều cần ta phải suy nghĩ. Những tàn dư của cuộc chiến cần được giải quyết, và cả miền Tây sẽ cần một lý do cho sự ra đi của vị chúa tể, một lý do đủ hợp lý để vỗ yên tất cả bọn họ.

Ta không muốn có những lời đàm tiếu thiển cận về cái chết của ông ta, và những hành động ngớ ngẩn như tìm người đàn bà đó báo thù. Đem mất mát đổ lỗi cho sự yếu đuối của một con người là điều ô nhục, ta không cho phép điều đó xảy ra, không dung thứ cho bất cứ ai vì sự ngu xuẩn mà làm hoen ố thanh danh của lãnh địa. Với cơ đồ mà ta vẫn đang nắm giữ, với quyền lực mà địa vị của ta đem lại, ta sẽ giữ vững sự ổn định của vùng đất này, giữ vững tiếng tăm mà ông ta gây dựng. Miền Tây sẽ không gục ngã khi ta vẫn còn đang sống, đó là niềm kiêu hãnh, trách nhiệm và bổn phận của ta.

Sau tất cả, ta vẫn là phu nhân của vị chúa tể miền Tây kiêu dũng.

Sau tất cả, đó là điều cuối cùng ta còn lại….

Thế nên, ta đã chỉ dành một đêm hôm ấy để đón lấy những hạt mưa bằng trái tim lặng như sóng trong lòng biển cả. Những giọt nước trôi qua tay ta rơi xuống, chìm vào bóng tối, lẫn với dòng chảy của hàng vạn năm. Ta không đau đớn vì những gì không còn hiện hữu, không tiếc nuối những gì đã tuột khỏi tầm tay. Trong cuộc đời vẫn còn quá dài này, ký ức là thứ không thể tồn tại mãi mãi, những sinh vật như chúng ta sẽ lãng quên những điều đã biến mất khỏi thế giới của mình.

Nhưng ta đã không biết, ký ức có thể không còn, song có những điều vẫn tồn tại vĩnh viễn, lưu dấu trong thể xác, trong sâu thẳm linh hồn. Để rất lâu sau này, ta vẫn thỉnh thoảng thấy dáng người đứng bên hiên như ngày hôm ấy, rồi chỉ sau một cái chớp mắt đã tan biến tựa ảo ảnh của một giấc mơ.

Ngày người đàn ông ấy ra đi, trong ta không phải đau thương, hay nuối tiếc, mà là sự trống rỗng.  
Trống rỗng tận cùng.

Ta nghĩ, mình đã sai, và tất cả, đã quá trễ tràng…

Hai trăm năm sau, ta thấy hình ảnh của chính mình trong đứa con trai duy nhất. Trong cái cách nó hụt hẫng, và tuyệt vọng, như thể thế giới xung quanh sụp đổ hoàn toàn.

Nó là một youkai cứng cỏi, nhưng nó cũng chỉ như đứa trẻ lần đầu tiên biết đến nỗi đau khi đánh mất một sinh mệnh quý giá. Ta không biết liệu dòng máu có quyết định được số phận của một người hay không, nhưng ta biết, nó đang đi trên con đường ấy, con đường mà cha nó đã dấn thân vào.

Và ta đã đưa cô bé loài người ấy trở lại.

Ít nhất, với nó mọi thứ vẫn chưa quá muộn. Sau những hối hận, thống khổ và bi thương, nó sẽ học được cách giữ lại bên mình những điều quan trọng. Ta sẽ không làm điều này lần thứ hai như ta đã nói, kể từ giờ, nó sẽ tự mình quyết định giá trị những gì bản thân sở hữu, để trân trọng, bảo vệ, và gìn giữ.

_"Là một giấc mơ…"_

Khi ta nhìn cái bóng nhỏ nhắn vàng cam chạy theo đứa con trai, lời nói năm nào lại văng vẳng bên tai ta rõ rệt. Nếu đó là một giấc mơ, thì giấc mơ ấy vẫn chưa kết thúc. Nó đã được kế thừa, tiếp nối, và biết đâu, sẽ được đưa đến bờ bến cuối cùng.

Ngẩng mặt nhìn lên trời xanh, ta mỉm cười.

Lạ lùng thay, vòng xoay của số mệnh….

~ End ~


End file.
